Fate Empty Theourgia: Guía Servant Completa
by Sakurai24
Summary: Un vistazo a los heroes incluidos en Empty Theourgia y sus estadisticas.


_Clase: Archer_

 _Espíritu Heroico: Filoctetes_

 _Alineamiento: Caótico Neutral._

 _Fuerza: B+_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _E. Mágica: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 _NP: B+_

 _ **Habilidades de Clase:**_

 **Acción Independiente: B**

Permite permanecer en este mundo durante dos días sin un contrato establecido. También confiere la capacidad de sobrevivir durante un breve periodo de tiempo después de recibir gran daño en el núcleo espiritual.

 **Resistencia Mágica: C**

Cancela hechizos por debajo de los dos versos. No puede defender ante Alta Taumaturgia o Grandes Rituales.

 _ **Habilidades Personales:**_

 **El Mordisco de Hera: B**

La diosa Hera, detractora de Heracles, lanzó esta maldición sobre su sucesor, Filoctetes, como una manera de vengarse ante la fidelidad que éste le tenía al gran héroe griego. Conforme la batalla avanza, penalizadores serán añadidos a los parámetros de Fuerza, Agilidad y Resistencia, hasta que llegue el punto de quedar incapacitado.

 **La Última Labor: A**

Heracles, tras ascender al Olimpo, regresó una vez más para encomendar una tarea a Filoctetes: acabar con la Guerra de Troya. Cuando Filoctetes afronta la última batalla, esta habilidad se activa, anulando el Mordisco de Hera y otorgándole un modificador positivo a todos sus parámetros, excepto a la Fuerza.

 **Clarividencia: C**

Gracias a una intensa práctica con el arco, Filoctetes ha podido adquirir una precisión milimétrica. Bajo circunstancias normales, ninguno de sus disparos errará en el trayecto.

 **Las Cuatro Flechas de Ilión: A**

Con esta técnica, adquirida mediante un intenso ejercicio de repetición, acabó con la vida del legendario Paris, Príncipe de Troya. Filoctetes es capaz de acabar con un enemigo en cuatro disparos, manifestando la leyenda que dice que el héroe nunca necesitó un quinto disparo para causar la muerte.

 _ **Noble Phantasm:**_

 **El Arco de Heracles Rango: B+ Tipo: Anti-Unidad Objetivos: 1-3**

Este arco fue lo que el legendario Heracles dejó a Filoctetes como obsequio por su fidelidad y bravura. Cualquier disparo que sea realizado con este arco se impregnará de la fuerza de su portador original.

 **La Pira de Heracles Rango: A++ Tipo: Anti-Unidad; Anti-Divinidad Objetivos: 1**

Este fuego simboliza la ascensión de un elegido al Monte Olimpo. Su mero contacto carbonizará a cualquier enemigo, incluso si éste fuera un ser divino. Filoctetes es capaz de materializar este misterio divino gracias a ser el único que tuvo el valor para asistir al semidiós Heracles en los momentos finales de su existencia.

 _Clase: Saber_

 _Espíritu Heroico: Héctor de Troya_

 _Alineamiento: Legal Bueno_

 _Fuerza: B+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _E. Mágica: A_

 _Suerte: B_

 _NP: A+_

 _ **Habilidades de Clase:**_

 **Resistencia Mágica: B**

Cancela hechizos por debajo de los tres versos. Incluso si el objetivo es atacado por Alta Taumaturgia o Grandes Rituales, será difícil herirle.

 **Montura: B+**

La mayoría de vehículos pueden ser manejados con una habilidad superior a la media. No puede cabalgar Razas Fantasmales, tales como Bestias Monstruosas. Héctor, al ser conocido como Príncipe Domador de Caballos, obtiene un modificador positivo en esta habilidad si su montura se trata de un caballo.

 _ **Habilidades Personales:**_

 **Carisma: B**

Adecuado para ser el rey de un país.

 **Continuación de Batalla: B**

Permite continuar batallando por un breve lapso de tiempo, incluso si la herida que se ha recibido ha sido grave.

 **Divinidad: E**

Como hijo de Príamo, por su cuerpo corre la sangre divina de su abuela, la ninfa Estrimón.

 **La Bendición de Apolo: B**

El dios Apolo le otorgó esta bendición tras su muerte, con el fin de mantener su cuerpo impoluto de cualquier rastro de deshonra. Esta habilidad proteger a Héctor no del enemigo, sino del entorno.

 **Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): B**

Permite analizar la situación calmadamente, incluso estando en peligro, deduciendo un curso apropiado de acción tras dirimir todas las posibilidades de escapar del apuro. Incluso si hay un 1% de posibilidades de sobreponerse, esta habilidad aumenta las opciones de ganar.

 _ **Noble Phantasm**_ :

 **Durandal: La Espada Sin Par Rango: A+ Tipo: Anti-Unidad Objetivos: 1**

Una Espada Sagrada que perteneció hace mucho a Héctor de Troya; una construcción divina que no se desgasta ni se destruye, ni siquiera por voluntad de su propio amo. La Espada Sagrada mantendrá su brillo incluso si la energía de su dueño se agota.

Héctor utiliza el concepto de esta arma para saturarla con su energía, provocando una terrible explosión que surge de la espada, destruyendo todo a la redonda en un radio considerable. Normalmente, un Broken Phantasm acabaría con la existencia del arma, pero en este caso, al ser conceptualmente indestructible, la espada no se verá afectada.

 **Rho Aias: Los Siete Anillos que cubren los Ardientes Cielos Rango: A+ Tipo: Defensivo**

A través del cinto que Áyax le entregó como obsequio tras la batalla que los convirtió en amigos, Héctor es capaz de materializar el escudo de su gran rival. Consumiendo gran parte de su energía, es capaz de materializar las seis capas que destruyó en vida para protegerse. Este Noble Phantasm anula el efecto de todo tipo de proyectiles, y cada una de sus capas tiene el poder defensivo de un muro de fortaleza.

 _Clase: Rider_

 _Espíritu Heroico: Edward Teach, "Barbanegra"_

 _Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno_

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _E. Mágica: B_

 _Suerte: A_

 _NP: C_

 _ **Habilidades de Clase:**_

 **Resistencia Mágica: D**

Cancela hechizos de una sola acción. Está al mismo nivel que un amuleto que repela energía mágica.

 **Montura: A-**

Todas las criaturas excepto Bestias Fantasmales y Bestias Divinas pueden ser usadas como monturas. Este rango es lo suficientemente alto como para estar capacitado para la clase Rider.

 _ **Habilidades Personales:**_

 **Monstruo de los Mares: C**

Las leyendas hablaban de que Barbanegra era un monstruo y de que su mirada era oscura y su rostro de humo. Con esta habilidad, Barbanegra manifiesta esa creencia, siendo capaz de ocultar su identidad y hacer creer a sus enemigos que sus parámetros son un rango superior a los reales. Además, Barbanegra gana Carisma al rango E.

 **Carisma: E**

Cuando Monstruo de los Mares está activo, esta habilidad se manifiesta, aumentando su capacidad de liderazgo pero reduciendo la moral de sus tropas.

 **Tácticas Militares: D**

Como marine de la Armada Británica en la guerra de la Reina Ana, y posteriormente líder de una gran horda de piratas, Barbanegra es capaz de luchar eficientemente junto a sus camaradas contra una gran agrupación de enemigos.

 **Regla de Oro: D**

Los tesoros que en su día fueron arrebatados por Barbanegra, le permiten vivir todo un año sin problemas de dinero.

 _ **Noble Phantasm:**_

 **Adventure: El Estandarte de los Descastados Rango: D Tipo: Anti-Armada Objetivos: 1-90**

En este barco, Edward Teach y muchos marineros que fueron despojados de su hogar recobraron su sentido para vivir. Los espíritus de estos hombres aún siguen atados a él, jurando fidelidad a Barbanegra. Actúan como artilleros, dándole, incluso, autonomía a la nave cuando su señor no está.

 **La Venganza de la Reina Ana: Regreso desde el Ostracismo Rango: C Tipo: Anti-Armada Objetivos: 1-200**

Con este poderoso barco, Barbanegra y sus camaradas sacudieron el ego de las grandes naciones de la época. Equipado con numerosos cañones, logró derribar a las mejores armadas del momento, recordándoles a todos aquellos que habían dejado desamparados.

 **Capacidades de los barcos:**

Pese a la diferencia de poder bruto entre ellos, ambos barcos poseen capacidades similares. Mientras los barcos de Barbanegra permanezcan en contacto con el agua, cualquier ser u objeto extraño que intente abordarlos sin tener un rango igual o superior en Tácticas Militares, será expulsado automáticamente. En caso de poseer dicha habilidad, deberá realizar una tirada de Suerte para intentar abordar. A su vez, el coste de energía que supone el uso de los cañones y la manifestación de los espíritus, se minimizará.

 _Clase: Lancer_

 _Espíritu Heroico: Longinus_

 _Alineamiento: Legal Neutral_

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _E. Mágica: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 _NP: EX_

 _ **Habilidades de Clase:**_

 **Resistencia Mágica: B**

Cancela hechizos por debajo de los tres versos. Incluso si el objetivo es atacado por Alta Taumaturgia o Grandes Rituales, será difícil herirle.

 _ **Habilidades Personales:**_

 **Santo: B**

Indica que uno es conocido como un santo. Invocado como Servant, la habilidad de Santo es seleccionada entre: "aumenta la efectividad de los Sacramentos", "autocuración de HP", "un rango arriba a Carisma" o "es posible crear un sudario sagrado".

En el caso de Longinus, ha sido bendecido con la capacidad de crear sudarios sagrados.

 **Protección de la Fe: A+++**

Es una habilidad que sólo poseen aquellos que se han sacrificado a sí mismos por un punto de vista religioso. A pesar de ser una forma de protección divina, no se trata de una bendición de una existencia superior. Es, simplemente, el absoluto del cuerpo y el alma, nacido directamente de la fe. Si el rango es demasiado alto, puede causar anormalidades en la conducta.

Cuando la sangre de Cristo cayó sobre los ojos de Longinus, la revelación suprema que recibió sobre el Hijo de Dios cambió su manera de entender la existencia.

 **Instinto: C**

Apropiado solamente para propósitos defensivos.

Longinus fue ciego de nacimiento, pero como compensación, desarrolló un sexto sentido.

 _ **Noble Phantasm:**_

 **La Lanza del Destino: La Verdad tras la Crucifixión Rango: EX Tipo: Anti-Unidad Objetivos: 1**

Con esta lanza, Longinus confirmó el ascenso del Hijo de Dios al Cielo. Al ser impregnada con la sangre de Cristo, la lanza obtuvo la potestad de destruir tanto a seres divinos como a demoníacos.

 **El Toque de Dios: La Epifanía del Ser Eterno Rango: EX Tipo: Defensivo**

La maldición con la que Dios castigó el acto cometido por Longinus. Cada noche, el León Divino enviado por Dios devora su cuerpo, causándole un indescriptible sufrimiento. Sin embargo, con cada nuevo amanecer, a Longinus le es otorgado un renacimiento que no puede ser afectado por ningún tipo de interferencia.

 _Clase: Berserker_

 _Espíritu Heroico: Manuel Blanco Romasanta_

 _Alineamiento: Caótico Loco_

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _E. Mágica: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 _NP: B_

 _ **Habilidades de Clase:**_

 **Mejora de Locura: N/A**

Aumenta los parámetros básicos a cambio de obstaculizar las capacidades mentales. En algunos casos, puede sellar Habilidades Personales.

En el caso de Manuel Blanco Romasanta, esta habilidad está sujeta a su Habilidad Personal, Sacrificio de la Luna, aumentando según cómo de cerca esté su bestia interior.

 _ **Habilidades Personales:**_

 **Diálogo Animal: C+**

Es la intención de comunicarse con animales que no hablan un "lenguaje de palabras". Debido a que la inteligencia de los animales no aumenta, es difícil que acaten órdenes complejas. En el caso de Romasanta, cuando el animal es de la familia de los lobos, gana autoridad como si se tratase del líder de la manada.

 **Sacrificio de la Luna: B**

La sangre que corre por las venas de Romasanta está maldita, provocándole una alteración mental y física a cada fase lunar, acercándole paulatinamente a una bestia salvaje.

Luna Menguante: los parámetros no sufren ningún cambio. La Mejora de Locura es anulada.

Luna Nueva: Los parámetros no sufren ningún cambio. La Mejora de Locura aumenta a rango E.

Luna Creciente: Sus parámetros aumentan dos rangos, excepto Suerte y E. Mágica. La Mejora de Locura aumenta a rango C.

Luna Llena: su noble Phantasm es desplegado. La Mejora de Locura aumenta a rango B.

 **Taumaturgia: E+**

Pese a no ser un gran conocedor de la taumaturgia, Romasanta pudo dar vida a sus propias criaturas para la caza, llevado por un instinto asesino insaciable. Mediante Nigromancia, es capaz de moldear y reanimar el sebo de sus víctimas, convirtiéndolo en bestias a su imagen y semejanza.

 _ **Noble Phantasm:**_

 **La Maldición del Séptimo Hijo: El Aullido Sangriento del Alma Rango: B Tipo: Anti-Unidad (uno mismo) Objetivos: 1+**

La manifestación de la leyenda de Manuel Blanco Romasanta. La maldición en la que se vio envuelto desde su mismo nacimiento. Cuando la Luna Llena está en lo alto, este Noble Phantasm es activado, revelando el poder escondido en el interior de Romasanta: un licántropo con una insaciable sed de sangre. En este estado, la cordura desaparece completamente y su cuerpo sufre una transformación radical, aumentando sus cualidades físicas exponencialmente y otorgándole gran agudeza a sus sentidos.

 _Clase: Caster_

 _Espíritu Heroico: Harry Houdini_

 _Alineamiento: Legal Bueno_

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Agilidad: E_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _E. Mágica: B+_

 _Suerte: C_

 _NP: D_

 _ **Habilidades de Clase:**_

 **Creación de Territorio: B-**

La creación de un Taller Mágico es posible.

En el caso de Houdini, se limita a aderezar todo de la mejor manera para llevar a cabo un espectáculo, así como para preparar su Noble Phantasm.

 **Construcción de Objeto: E**

Esta habilidad permite a Houdini crear cualquier tipo de objeto motivado para mejorar sus espectáculos. Dichas creaciones carecen de atributos mágicos.

 _ **Habilidades Personales:**_

 **Metamorfosis: C**

Con esta habilidad, Houdini intercambiaba su posición con uno de sus asistentes ante la incrédula mirada de los espectadores. Como Espíritu Heroico, le otorga la capacidad de poder cambiar instantáneamente su posición con la de algo o alguien cercano o en contacto directo con algo de su pertenencia.

 **El Legendario Escapista: C+**

Durante su vida, Houdini había logrado evadirse de situaciones que podrían causar la muerte. Como Espíritu Heroico, esta habilidad le confiere la capacidad de encontrar el modo de evadir riesgos mortales, incluso si esa amenaza es la de otro Servant. Un uso prolongado de esta habilidad anulará su éxito.

 _ **Noble Phantasm:**_

 **El Truco Final: La Evasión de los Hados Rango: D Tipo: Anti-Unidad (uno mismo) Objetivos: 1**

Este es un Noble Phantasm que simboliza cómo Houdini se retaba a sí mismo en vez de al enemigo. Puede manifestarse de diversas maneras, pero el corazón de la leyenda es que Houdini burlaba a la muerte. Al ser un reto contra sí mismo, este Noble Phantasm sólo puede ser activado en el interior de su Taller Mágico.

Gracias a su habilidad Metamorfosis, Houdini puede cambiar su lugar en el interior de dicho truco con su enemigo, siempre y cuando haya logrado que éste porte algo de su propiedad. Con esto, puede transformar uno de sus trucos en una trampa mortal.

 _Clase: Assassin_

 _Espíritu Heroico: Hassan-i Sabbah_

 _Alineamiento: Legal Maligno_

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _E. Mágica: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 _NP: C_

 _ **Habilidades de Clase:**_

 **Ocultación de Presencia: A+**

Es posible desaparecer completamente y volverse casi imposible de detectar. De todos modos, la eficiencia se verá afectada cuando se hacen preparativos para el ataque.

 _ **Habilidades Personales:**_

 **Alquimia: C**

Esta habilidad fue perfeccionada a lo largo de sus años como Ḥashshāshīn. Mediante ella, buscaba crear los objetos más eficaces para asesinar a los magos de su época. Es posible crear Códigos Místicos con capacidades de rastreo, etcétera.

 **Conocimiento del Ocultismo: C+**

Assassin, como cazador de magos, estudió un gran número de conceptos taumatúrgicos, incluso para detectar la Fundación en la que estaban basados. Esta habilidad permite a Assassin descifrar la taumaturgia enemiga, con un gran porcentaje de éxito. Si dicha taumaturgia pertenece a la región donde vivió, el éxito será automático.

 _ **Noble Phantasm:**_

 **Zabaniya: Delirio Incandescente Rango: C Tipo: Anti-Taumaturgia Objetivos: 1-3**

Esta es la habilidad que Assassin llevó a la maestría durante su vida. Gracias a los experimentos mágicos que realizó sobre sí mismo, pudo modificar su sangre hasta convertirla en un poderoso corrosivo para la energía mágica de sus rivales.


End file.
